1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) sticking method and an ACF sticking apparatus for sticking an ACF as an adhesive member attaching a film-shaped component such as a flexible substrate on a substrate such as a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, an ACF sticking apparatus that sticks an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) on a substrate includes a under-receiving section that under-receives the substrate and a sticking head that is positioned above the under-receiving section and sticks the ACF on the substrate under-received on the under-receiving section. The sticking head is configured such that a tape member that is obtained by bonding a base tape to the ACF is transported by a tape transporting section, a sticking surface of the ACF to the substrate faces the substrate that is under-received in the under-receiving section, and then the ACF is pressed to the substrate for each base tape by a pressing tool. Then, a peeling member is interposed between the ACF and the base tape and moved in a horizontal direction, and then the ACF stuck to the substrate is peeled from the base tape.
In the ACF sticking apparatus, a film-shaped component such as the flexible substrate is mounted and pressed on the substrate to which the ACF is stuck in a device (component pressing device) on a downstream process side. In the substrates, there is a multi-layer type substrate that is formed of a plurality of layers. In order to manufacture such a multi-layer type substrate, an ACF sticking apparatus that sticks the ACF for mounting a second components on an upper layer side of the substrate on which a first component is mounted is necessary on a downstream process side in addition to the ACF sticking apparatus on the upstream process side on which the ACF is stuck for mounting the first component on a lower layer side of the substrate (for example, JP-A-2007-088128).
However, in the ACF sticking apparatus on the downstream process side, it is necessary to under-receive (support) the substrate on which the film-shaped component is already mounted by the under-receiving member, in this case, if warpage deformation occurs upwardly in the component, during peeling the ACF, the moved peeling member interferes with the component, an operation does not process smoothly, and thereby there is a problem that workability may be lowered.